Hayaan Mo Sila
Hayaan Mo Sila is a 2017 song by Filipino rap group Ex Battalion. Lyrics Intro Yeah! Yeah Yeah Yeah! Hahahaha! O.C Dawgs! ExB! Bosx1ne Kalimutan mo na yan, sige sige maglibang 'Wag kang magpakahibang, dapat ay itawa lang Ang problema sa babae dapat hindi iniinda Hayaan mo sila ang maghabol s'ayo diba? Sabi ko naman sa'yo lahat yan nagloloko Pagkatapos kang pakinabangan, biglang lalayo Kaya 'wag nang uulit pa Kaya 'wag nang uulit pa 1: Jnske Eto nanaman tayo, kailan ka 'ba matututo? Pag-ibig ay sakit sa ulo Kaya 'wag kang magpapaloko Bakit ba ang bilis mo na maniwala d'yan? 'Di ka pa ba nadala sa'yong nakaraan? Ilang beses pa ba na kitang papayuhan? Ayaw ko lang naman na ikaw ay masaktan Hindi kita sa dina-down down down 'pag pumili ka Kase karamihan kasi now kung makuha madali Madali lang magpakamot 'pag may nangati Kaya ngayon palang mag-isip ka 'pre (yah, yah, yah) 2: Flow-G 'Wag kang mangangamba kung iiwanan ka na nya 'Wag kang mag-alala kasi marami pang iba Idaan mo lang sa tawa kaysa magpakatanga Hanggang sa masanay ka na kasi ganyan talaga sila Baka 'di mo alam na hindi na bilang Sa daliri ang binibining sasaktan ka lang Kaya easy ka lang, 'wag kang magpakahibang 'Wag mong gawing mundo yung alam mo na tao lang Alam mo yan kaya 'wag mo nang lokohin ang sarili mo Hayaan mo sila na maglaway, kakatingin sa'yo Hanggang sa silang lahat naman ang maghabol sa'yo 'Pag nagawa mo yan ay tsaka na'ko bibilib sa'yo Bosx1ne Kalimutan mo na yan, sige sige maglibang 'Wag kang magpakahibang, dapat ay itawa lang Ang problema sa babae dapat hindi iniinda Hayaan mo sila ang maghabol sa'yo diba? Sabi ko naman sa'yo, lahat yan nagloloko Pagkatapos kang pakinabangan, biglang lalayo Kaya 'wag nang uulit pa Kaya 'wag nang uulit pa 3: Brandon Gagamitin lang nila ang 'yong pagiging sikat Sabi ko sa'yo diba, 'di lahat ay tapat? Na mga bitches na tanging riches 'Wag ilahat ang pagkatao mo at feelings From the beginning hindi sapat! Hu u? ka na 'pag gusto napasakamay Unti-unti kang gagamitin para sokeramai Kaya tawanan mo na lang pare, 'di yan kawalan Dapat tayo yung lalaki na iniiyakan Brandon & Bosx1ne Kaya hayaan mo sila na maghabol sa'yo Para 'lam nila 'di tayo basta basta pwedeng sayonara Kaya sa'kin magtiwala madami pa d'yang iba Konti na lang tayong pogi sa mundong natitira 4: Bullet D Di ba sabi ko sa'yo, wag nang uulit? Ang kulit mo ring kaibigan ka (Hey! Hey!) Ilang beses na ang puso mo'y napunit Nagagalit pag sinasabihan ka (Oh yeah!) Makinig ka sa akin alam ko na rin Galawan ng babaeng ikaw ay papaasahin Kaya kung ako sa'yo ay 'wag na (wag na) Tanga yung taong nandyan na para sa kanya Kaso binalewala dahil lang sa salita Ang lakas lakas manggamit ng hindi mo halata Ganyan na talaga ang nagiging sitwasyon ngayon Wala na akong masabi basta alam mo na 'yon Kung ano yun! Bosx1ne Kalimutan mo na yan, sige sige maglibang 'Wag kang magpakahibang, dapat ay itawa lang Ang problema sa babae dapat hindi iniinda Hayaan mo sila ang maghabol sa'yo diba? Sabi ko naman sa'yo, lahat yan nagloloko Pagkatapos kang pakinabangan, biglang lalayo Kaya 'wag nang uulit pa Kaya 'wag nang uulit pa 5: Skusta Clee De-de-de There's so many bitches in the club (In The Club) There's so many sexy babies ba't hindi ka maghanap? Iinom nalang natin kasi yan! Bawal ang malungkot pare, hindi pwede yan! Sa 'kin makinig ka pare! Sa panahon ngayon wala ng matinong babae Maniwala ka sa 'king mga sinasabi Alam ko 'yan kasi diyaan ako nadale So it's time to say goodbye-bye, say goodbye 'Dun sa girlfriend mong tsupay, set up tonight Wala nang chick ngayon na totoo Lahat nagloloko ay nako, kung ako sa'yo (Ohhhh..) Kalimutan mo na yan! 6: Jroa Hey dude, just listen to me now I say, I say hey dude, 'wag kang magpahibang Dami-dami diyang iba, 'wag kang magpakatanga Buksan mo lang ang mata at ika'y mamamangha See them pretty ladies in the club tonight Ba't 'di ka pa kasi maghanap? (Yeah, right) Itapon mo ang nakaraan, bye bye Buddy, just stop wastin' your time 'Wag mo na kasing pilitin pa Kung ako sa'yo, mag-enjoy ka Hayaan mo na maghabol sila Ituro mo diyan sa 'kin at tutulungan kita na kalimutan Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Bosx1ne & Skusta Clee Kalimutan mo na yan, sige sige maglibang 'Wag kang magpakahibang, dapat ay itawa lang Ang problema sa babae dapat hindi iniinda Hayaan mo sila ang maghabol sa'yo diba? Sabi ko naman sa'yo, lahat yan nagloloko Pagkatapos kang pakinabangan, biglang lalayo Kaya 'wag nang uulit pa Kaya 'wag nang uulit pa All Members of OC.D and ExB Hayaan mo sila na, hayaan mo sila na Hayaan mo sila ang maghabol sa'yo Hayaan mo sila na, hayaan mo sila na Hayaan mo sila ang maghabol sa'yo Hahayaan mo sila, hahayaan mo sila Hahayaan mo sila na maghabol sa'yo Hahayaan mo sila, hahayaan mo sila Hahayaan mo sila na maghabol sa'yo (Tahahaha!) Why it sucks #The sily music video. #The band's heavily autotuned and bloodcurdling voices. #The lyrics objectify women. The Only Redeeming Quality # The beat is good. Music Video Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Ex Battalion Songs Category:2017 Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Annoying Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs with good production Category:Filipino-language songs Category:Foreign Language songs Category:Songs that Objectify Women Category:Songs that are way too long